User talk:13sora
Welcome to the Dataspace, User. 00:54, June 13, 2012 (UTC)}} Images 21:14, June 13, 2012 (UTC)|leablade=Hey 13Sora, please don't upload .jpegs. They'll probably be deleted eventually. Try uploading a .png instead. Thanks!}} 21:30, June 13, 2012 (UTC)|text=Yeah, those. you can try reuploading them as .pngs}} 21:35, June 13, 2012 (UTC)|happy=You could upload them as an exported file on GIMP or photoshop, i think Paint does it too. if you want i could try to reupload them for you}} 21:51, June 13, 2012 (UTC)|castle=Okay, I uploaded one of them. You can save a screenshot as a .png when you save it, i think. The other one was deleted before I could get to it, so why don't you try and upload it yourself?}} PA 08:20, June 14, 2012 (UTC)|einzbern=Ahh right about that..I was kinda busy and at the same time I had to see whether you would "stick" around here longer....seems so....you've be accepted...sorry it took so long..busy and what not :D}} JPGs to PNGs ! I'll add you up on my userpage soon, kay? ^-^}} Take a seat for the Q 00:35, July 1, 2012 (UTC)|einzbern=Reason for that is........look a this....or speak to UnknownChaser..thank and good...day/night???}} 03:35, July 2, 2012 (UTC)|einbern=first one yes do get rid of those links, the second...well maybe..I need to think that one over..}} 23:20, July 2, 2012 (UTC)|ayumi=your pretty good at the riddles I'm giving you...even giving a jab at the Stormfall's Breakout!...but those riddles are only the starters...hehe...}} 23:39, July 2, 2012 (UTC)|einzbern=Well I don't know about KH3D due to me wanting to keep the spoilers away, I also didn't know they reverted to their ORGXIII forms..so yeah any chance you can forum this...I(as in staff as well) don't want another image war....>_>....}} 23:44, July 2, 2012 (UTC)|einzbern=SURE!!!.. here's my friends userbox! also if you havent noticed i'm a huge anime fan....hehe, any chance I can have your friend userbox?...thanks!!! }} PA 23:12, July 1, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=It's starting ....oooooiii let's go!.... Name 3 Heartless that are mushroom heartless!}} 03:30, July 2, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=correct now.... A Nobody Lancy Dragons???}} 03:39, July 2, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now.... Name me one anime which LA has watched which has a lower rating than 5}} 03:52, July 2, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... A Heartless AN Angel? Irony much?..ohh and has ALOT of wings.. (duh)}} 22:33, July 2, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now.... A superboss Snakey...bugger Shotels?...Why did it have to be snakes??}} 22:54, July 2, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... ゼクシオン Who is this???}} 23:03, July 2, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=correct now.... choose.. User? or List riddle?}} 23:37, July 2, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=List me 5 Heartless that appear in Traverse Town}} 23:59, July 2, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... In part 31 of LA's KHII walkthrough who was LA's guest??}} 04:08, July 3, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... A Keyblade Terra's Short blade, umm darky?..and teethy?..what is this?..no I'm serious?!?!}} 04:27, July 3, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now.... njdcnhdjcvbdjkvbdxehanrtjkdbvjksdansembhsdbcjdvfbfnjvbgnvdbfgj}} 04:38, July 3, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... List me 5 Magics in KH2}} 04:44, July 3, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... Choose.... Madness or X Combo riddle??}} 12:52, July 3, 2012 (UTC)|madness=Here goes!!! Index index index TO ARU MAJUSTU NO INDEX..the Index of the book no!!!...tis not..it's can't a Heartless.??...wait no...tis not it's INDEX INDE X YOU hear a tsundere...a bitting one..right?..e wait I'm wrong am I?...wait wait............... ...........Books ...........silver hair A green clothes...like in a mage right???..RIGHT!?!??!?! Books... Nooks... DESTROY..... Index.... Index... Bookmaster.... Index..... Index.... Index.... Bookmaster.... HEARTLESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!... LA:Ehhh..what happened???}} 13:05, July 3, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now.... Invisible Heartless Ummm...a lizard?..KH1 style as well...o baka???...}} 13:14, July 3, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Now I know this one was recent but here goes... List LA's Infinite Stratos favourite girls IN ORDER....... And yes I had to do an anime Q...tis what LA is....hehe}} 13:40, July 3, 2012 (UTC)|hint=Look here down the bottom and you'll find the section with ALL the answers for the list Q}} 13:51, July 3, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... A character Chickenwuss????...huh?...VIII??? Now some committee member in Twilight...???..errmmm.. WHAT!?!??!}} 02:08, July 4, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now.... Heartless Techno Purple TANKER}} 00:44, July 6, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... Gibberish riddle.. jksnvfjkdnvgsdjkgnsegbnjgnesdjgsdnknvgdksjgnkfnsaignhseignaiog }} 00:55, July 6, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now.... Who is this?...DETAILED please..}} 01:03, July 6, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... Choose X COMBO OR MADNESS!!?!?}} 01:10, July 6, 2012 (UTC)|madness=Ok HeRE GoeS...... A PURPLE ARMOR!!!...no wait....a menagerie manager manages an imaginary menagerie management...i thiink that's how it went......nyahhh!!......A PURPLE.....meow?...you nyah?..nyah?.....as in cat meow??...manages.....PURPLE>...an armour!!.... Traverse... Tsuntsun.... Manages... PURPLE.... ARMOUR... ARMOR.... ARMOUR.... PURPLE... Kingdom Hearts ...Meow?......PURPLE ya????.... menagerie manages a meowing manager imaginary menagerie nyah!..PURPLE ARMOR....ya ya??... }} 01:19, July 6, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... In which Part of the KH1 walkthrough does it go into a spoof of American Idol...with Kingdom Hearts singers.....>_> }} 02:00, July 6, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct...and Pete singing..is just just....well you know...>_>...anyways.... A robot Heartless SPARKLE RAY!!!!!....}} 02:11, July 6, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now.... A bunny? Unversed? A small little critter..wait ..BAD BUNNY!!!!....}} 02:16, July 6, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... 危険プログラム What is this?}} 22:42, July 6, 2012 (UTC)|hint=Hint:Close....but this guys is like a red beam....and yes he is a program....}} 22:48, July 6, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=correct now... Name 8 Anime girl Tsundere's in LA's "Tsundere List of Tsundereness"}} 22:59, July 6, 2012 (UTC)|einzbern=Please fix my Puzzling Aqua talk page please..I don't know what you did but your ENTIRE USERPAGE is in the PA talk page...}} 23:39, July 6, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now.... A world Beginnings A world which changed to a world of lost memories.....}} 00:48, July 7, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=correct now... A Nobody Pink? ONE HE' OF A KICK!!!!!!}} 23:16, July 7, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=correct now... List me 14 heartless (Any KH) }} 23:26, July 7, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now.... Duo or X Combo?????}} 23:43, July 7, 2012 (UTC)|duo=Here goes... A Heartless Stone cold this heartless is...forgone... It's darkness lingers in itself much as it's if it's a ghost Will the doors open?..or will it be sealed in the gravel of it's ancestors? Be the Warrior LA:Ohh and no hints for these types of riddles..}} 23:53, July 7, 2012 (UTC)|incorrect=Incorrect now... Name 5 animes in which LA has watched in which Kana Hanazawa has voiced characters in.}} 00:02, July 8, 2012 (UTC)|hint=Umm...that 4, need one more...}} 00:10, July 8, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now.... A split occurred making two beings One of Destruction the other of pure light The destruction..who is he?}} 01:22, July 8, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now.. Name all KH2 ORGXIII deaths in order (exclud. Roxas)}} Hey Hey } (UTC)|random=I like the sig! I've never seen a sig made completely of images, very creative! I also like that talk bubble! Demyx time is awesome! Would you like my userbox? EDIT: Here's mine: and IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!!}} Signature Would you mind putting a link or two in your fresh signature? Before you ask, on the pic itself, just put SIZE|link=User:13sora . I'd be pleased if you also put a link to your talk page, you know, as usual :3. Also, thanks for helping on the Braig issue, before it really turned into an edit war... It would break our hearts to see more pages blocked because of some pipsqueaks... Anyways, :D 00:18, July 4, 2012 (UTC) RE: Friendship Userbox Good point, I thought of that for a while, but I noticed I had to ask some guy's permition... And I thought that was a job for tommorow. Your Triple Riddle TB's Well ok...it's waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay to confusing..yeah one TB maybe false, but then.....there's like a 1/3 of a chance they may think it's correct with the 2/3 of the TB's they think is correct...I don't know..it's kinda confusing when I researched the riddle...also it's kinda vague like with the 1st riddle part It's Unversed and it's purple...well ALOT of Unversed has some shade of purple...that in itself confused me ALOT. Maybe those kind of riddles are a bit too confusing/difficult.... just make it simple..but have ermmmm....an edge!!!!. That's just my opinion though... 00:21, July 6, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah I didn't think anyone would get that until like the 3rd try.....anyways about the trophies thing...look here..(Edit) button and all but don't copy this page..as it has LA's specified trophies as well..... 00:42, July 6, 2012 (UTC) :::Some really complicated coding.....which I don't really know....where to find it... 01:44, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Re: Talk Bubble Oh my gosh that would be so much help! Thank you :) So for the sprite, I was thinking the Namine-Normal-Live.gif , and the top quote saying "Roxas! We will meet again. I may not know it's you, and you may not know it's me. But we will meet again! Someday soon! I promise." and the top color to be a light blue color, and the bottom to be white. Is that all you need to make one? Thank you so, so much. :) Kingdomheartsaddict 01:23, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Template Well you need something like this at the beginning of the page: }| }}}}} }| }}}}} }| }}}}} and you have to have the "" tags before and after the "|WoT1=Windows_of_Time_Trophy_1st_Place.png|link=User:13sora/WindowsofTimeArena" part. Sorry if this seems confusing, if you have any other questions im sure the deity of fandom would love to help you out. That's the best i can explain it :/ sorry if its confusing. have a good day and good luck! RE: Hey Talk Template This? Yeah, sure, go right ahead! I'd love a line of credit or a link to the original, but hey, it's not necessary. 06:08, July 6, 2012 (UTC) :No problem! Thanks for the credit, and enjoy! ^^ 03:04, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Question? Re: Talk Bubble Sadly I'm not familiar with the Talk Bubble stuff so I don't know how it works. but If you could show me I would be ubberly excstatic if you do. :D Doofenshmirtz95 19:56, July 7, 2012 (UTC) http://img21.imageshack.us/img21/8638/13soralogo.png